Pernah
by Agam Ashley
Summary: Tidak usah buru buru. Biarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya. Biarkan saja. Walau ada diantara kita saling mengecewakan. Bukankah dalam setiap hubungan tak selamanya bahagia?


Disclamer By: Masashi Kishimoto

Tittle: Pernah

Main Cast: Hinata H, Naruto U, Toneri Ó

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Warning: AU, typo bertebaran, alur sinitrin*maybe, masih acak-acakan, dsb.

Summary: Hanya tentang bagaimana kita menanggapi masalah dan kesalahpahaman.

###

###

###

Happy Reading!

###

###

###

"Sudah kubilang padamu, bahwa kalian itu tidak cocok! Kamu terlalu baik untuk dia, Hinata-chan..." si pirang bermanik violet menatap Hinata tegas.

"Lihat? Dia mengingkari janjinya bertemu denganmu." sambungnya tak sabar.

"Shion-chan... Tidak apa... Mu-mungkin Naruto-kun sedang sibuk." ujar Hinata. Seandainya Shion tidak ingat dimana mereka sekarang, sudah dipastikan dia mencak-mencak sekarang.

"Itu yang dinamakan cinta? Apa benar dia cinta padamu, hah?!" geram Shion. Hinata menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Ah, cengeng sekali dia.

"A-aku tidak tahu... Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya..." ucap Hinata tulus namun Shion justru mendengus.

"Stop! Jangan buang air matamu untuk si bodoh itu. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk

Aku tidak akan terima. Sampai kapanpun takkan bisa terima jika kau menangisi cowok sialan itu." ucap Shion menghapus air mata Hinata dengan tisu. "Masih banyak yang mencintaimu. Jangan fokus pada dia. Akhiri sekarang juga. Terkadang, bersama orang yang kamu cintai bukanlah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Hina-chan, kamu gadis yang manis. Pasti banyak yang mencintaimu." Shion tersenyum lembut lalu menatap manik yang hampir sama dengannya itu.

"A-apakah aku harus memutuskannya sekarang...?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kubantu, Hina-chan."

###

###

###

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Hinata datar. Hinata yang menunduk dalam itu. Hinata yang masih tergagap itu. Dan Hinata tetaplah Hinata yang dulu.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun tidak menjawab?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Naruto tak bergeming, hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan misterius itu.

"Ji-jika Naruto-kun tidak menjawab, k-kuanggap itu adalah sebuah persetujuan." lanjut gadis itu. Naruto menatap Hinata tajam, lalu tanpa sepatah kata, pemuda yang sulit ditebak itu pergi menjauh.

Hinata kecewa.

Hanya itu respons Naruto. Bahkan hingga pemuda itu menghilang dari tatapannya, Hinata kemudian menunduk.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menghela napas lalu berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Tatapan matanya kosong. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

BRUUKK

"Aduh..." Hinata mengelus jidatnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Ia mendongak dan mendapati kepala gorila. Tatapannya berubah horror.

"KYAAAA!-hemft!"

"Ashhhhuuuttt! Tenang lah! Ini bukan gorila, okay? Jangan berteriak!" si kepala gorila itu menyumpal bibir Hinata dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Hinata masih melotot karena takut namun anggukan patah-patah ia keluarkan untuk menjawab si kepala gorila.

Perlahan, si kepala gorila itu melepas sumpalannya lalu membuka topeng gorila itu. Hinata terpaku.

"Hai... Ano... Maaf karena membuatmu takut tadi. Aku hanya iseng. Hehehe... Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ng... Tidak apa-apa..." Hinata menggeleng. Cengiran ramah terpatri di wajah putih pemuda tinggi di hadapannya.

"Namaku Ootsutsuki Toneri. Namamu siapa?" tanya pemuda ramah itu dengan pandangan bersahabat.

"Ng... Hyuuga Hinata desu." Hinata membungkuk. Pemuda bermanik biru pudar dihadapannya berdiri kikuk.

"Tidak usah bersikap formal begitu. Yosh. Aku duluan, ya, Hinata. Jika takdir, besok kita bakal ketemu lagi. Di tempat yang lebih baik dari ini-tentunya. Jaa!" ucapan pemuda itu terdengar ambigu ditelinga Hinata. Lambaian tangan menjadi salam perpisahan dan pemuda bernama Toneri itu pun pergi.

Pemuda yang implusif. Itu yang tercetus dari pikiran Hinata saat melihat Toneri.

"Hinata-chan!" seruan cempreng itu membuat Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Shion berlari mendekatinya. "Kamu sudah tahu hendak ikut ekstrakulikuler apa?" tanya Shion. Hinata hampir lupa. Seharusnya dia memikirkan hal itu, bukannya malah melamun dan menabrak pemuda berkepala gorila tadi.

Hinata tertawa kecil. 'Pemuda berkepala gorila'. Lucu juga.

"Hinata-chan!" panggilan itu membuat Hinata terperanjat. "Kamu memikirkan apa, sih?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Aaa... Bukan apa-apa, kok. Ano... Sepertinya aku ingin masuk klub Peduli Lingkungan saja."

"Serius? Anggotanya sedikit lho. Dan tidak begitu populer. Aku, sih ikut klub memasak saja." ujar Shion seraya berjalan dan menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Aku tidak suka jika ramai-ramai..." gumam Hinata. Shion mengangkat bahu.

"Terserah kamu aja, deh."

###

###

###

"Kita mulai saja dengan membersihkan kebun lalu menyiram bunga. Setelah itu, bisa pulang. Kegiatan selanjutnya dilakukan minggu depan. Mengerti?" seorang wanita bersurai hitam lebat menjelaskan seraya bersiap mengambil sapu.

"Hai'" kor beberapa murid, termasuk Hinata.

Bersih-bersih taman dilakukan dengan candaan sebagai selingannya. Terlihat cukup menyenangkan, meski dibawah terik matahari.

Hinata punya teman-teman baru yang sangat menyenangkan. Sebut saja Yamanaka Ino; gadis barbie yang imut, Tenten; gadis keturunan Cina bercepol dua, Lee; pemuda yang penuh semangat dan juga...

Naruto.

Pemuda itu. Hinata sendiri heran kenapa Naruto mau masuk ekstrakulikuler peduli lingkungan.

Selesainya kegiatan berkebun, Hinata mencuci tangan lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan.

KLIIKK

Suara aneh itu membuat Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sosok tegap yang sedang mengambil anak panah dari _endong._ *begitulah yang author tahu*

Lalu tangan kanannya memasangkan anak panah pada busur, untuk sejenak memperbaiki _stabilizer_ kemudian mengangkat busur dan menarik anak panah itu dengan tiga jari yang sudah dipakaikan _finger tab_ lalu mendekatkannya ke dagu. Lihatlah punggungnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan otot karena ikut menarik panah dan menahan busur itu. Begitu menarik dan-

"Waahh... Pemanah sangat keren, ya..." decak kagum Hinata terdengar sangat polos dengan sepasang mata berbinar.

Bagaimana sikap sempurna itu menghipnotis Hinata untuk semakin ingin mendekat. Tapi Hinata hanya bisa melihat dari pagar pembatas yang memisahkan kebun sekolah dengan lapangan belakang.

Satu anak panah telah lepas diikuti jatuhnya busur, membuat Hinata mengernyit. Untuk apa busur itu dijatuhkan? Mm... Atau lebih cocok disebut 'digantung' ya? Akh! Pokoknya gitu deh!

Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Biasanya difilm-film, tidak dijatuhkan-digantung seperti itu, deh. Ah, tapi tetap kelihatan sangat bagus. Hinata tidak pernah melihat pemanah secara langsung, sih, jadi penasaran.

Untuk sekali lagi, sosok itu mengambil anak panah dan memulai manah lagi lalu-

Hinata terbelalak.

Tepat pada tengah sasaran. Hinata menggeleng takzim, memikirkan betapa beruntung pemuda itu. Bukankah memanah itu soal keberuntungan?

Entah karena insting sosok itu yang tajam atau memang Hinata sendiri yang payah dalam hal stalker, sosok itu bisa menangkap basah Hinata yang melihatnya. Hinata kelabakan, berlagak menghadap sebaliknya agar tidak melihat si pemanah itu.

"Hei! Hinata!" sosok itu memanggilnya lantang, membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu terdiam. Dia tahu namaku?! Begitu pikir Hinata panik.

Gadis itu mau-tidak mau menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemanah keren itu sudah berdiri dibalik pagar pembatas. Hinata mengerjap.

"Ugh... Ma-maaf. A-aku tadi hanya penasaran. K-kau sangat menarik tadi saat... Umm... S-saat..." Hinata kehabisan kata-kata saat sosok bersurai putih itu memandangnya dengan kepala dimiringkan, seolah menuntut jawaban.

"Saat aku menarik anak panah(?)" tebaknya dengan tatapan lugu.

"Akh! I-itu yang kumaksud... Ng..." Hinata menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan 'aku harus memanggilmu apa?'

"Kau lupa padaku?" herannya. "Aku yang pakai kepala gorila." sosok itu memberi kode, membuat kepala Hinata memunculkan lampu.

"A-ah! Ka-kau!" Hinata menunjuk sosok itu, seperti sudah mengingat namanya. Sosok itu mengangguk keras karena senang. "N-namamu siapa? A-aku lupa."

Sosok itu menganga tak percaya. "Kukira kau sudah ingat." si mantan kepala gorila itu menepuk dahi lalu tertawa kecil. "Padahal aku sangat mengingatmu, lho," ujar sosok itu.

"Ng... Maaf..."

Sosok itu tersenyum hangat. "Itu bukan masalah, kok. Ng... Namaku Ootsutsuki Toneri. Salam kenal."

"Ng... I-iya..." Hinata menunduk dalam.

"Kau tertarik?"

"N-nani?"

"Kau suka memanah?" tanya Toneri.

"A-aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihat pemanah secara langsung." jawab Hinata seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu, memasang pose berpikir.

"Benarkah? Suatu kebanggaan jika aku menjadi orang pertama itu. Tertarik ikut klub memanah?" tawar Toneri. Hinata masih diam, menatap manik Toneri. "Anggota kami masih sedikit. Sangat sedikit malah. Dan masih ada tempat yang longgar untuk anggota baru."

"Ng... Tapi aku sudah ikut klub peduli lingkungan." tolak Hinata secara halus.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Tak apa." Toneri kembali memasang senyum hangat.

"Ng... Omong-omong, kenapa hanya kau yang berlatih?" tanya Hinata sambil celingukan. Toneri melirik ke belakang sebentar lalu kembali menatap Hinata.

"Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi, sih. Aku kembali berlatih usai kegiatan klub. Aku lebih fokus jika sepi." jawab Toneri. Hinata mengernyit.

"Benarkah? Ta-tapi dari wajahmu, kau seperti sosok yang ramai dan ceria." ucap Hinata.

"Oh ya? Hm... Banyak juga, sih yang bilang begitu. Tapi, setiap orang, tuh juga butuh waktu sendiri. Siapapun. Itu menurut pengalamanku, sih. Kalau ramai terus, kan juga pusing. Hehe..."

KRIINGG

Hinata terkesiap saat merasakan getaran pada ponselnya.

"A-ah... Sepertinya Ayah menelponku," Hinata mengangkat telponnya. "Baiklah, Tou-san. Iya. Aku akan segera pulang." lalu gadis bersurai indigo itu menutup telepon.

"A-aku pulang duluan, ya, Toneri-san." pamit Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Toneri membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lebih hangat, "Yosh. Hati-hati, ya." ujar Toneri. Hinata mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Sayonar-"

"Tidak. Bukan 'sayonara' tapi, 'jaa'. Kita besok pasti bertemu lagi." sela Toneri yakin, membuat Hinata tertegun. Tapi Toneri hanya nyengir lebar lalu melambai.

"Ng,... B-baiklah,... Jaa,... Toneri-san,..." ucap Hinata seraya melambai kikuk.

"Jaa ne, Hinata,..."

###

###

###

Hinata mengobrol bersama Shion saat istirahat di kelas. Tak ada yang menarik, sebenarnya, hingga Shion membuat Hinata tertegun,

"Kudengar, Uzumaki Naruto masuk klub peduli lingkungan." ucap Shion. Hinata hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Ng,... Begitulah."

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Shion. Hinata terpancing untuk menatap Shion yang memberikan tatapan lembut.

"T-tentu saja. Sungguh. Wa-walaupun sulit. A-aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata dengan suara kecil.

Shion menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Aku tahu kamu gadis yang kuat. Ganbatte yo, Hina-chan!" seru Shion semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan, seolah dengan begitu, kekuatannya dapat tersalur kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

 _"Pengumuman! Bagi anggota klub Peduli Lingkungan harap berkumpul di ruang hijau. Sekali lagi,..."_ "Eh, Hinata, kamu anggota klub Peduli Lingkungan, kan? Disuruh kumpul, tuh."

"Ung. Baiklah. Aku duluan, ya, Shion-chan."

###

###

###

Saat Hinata memasuki ruang hijau, disana sudah berkumpul anggota klub, termasuk _dia_.

"Ng,... Tidak ada tempat kosong selain itu,..." gumam Hinata lesu, sambil menatap tempat kosong disamping Naruto.

"Ng,... Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap Hinata datar.

"Silakan."

Hinata tersenyum lalu duduk manis.

"Kamu,..." suara baritone Naruto membuat Hinata memandang pemuda jabrik itu. "... dekat dengan cowok?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ootsutsuki Toneri."

Hinata mengerjap singkat, "Ah, pemanah itu, ya?"

"Iya."

"Baru kemarin aku bertemu dia."

"Oh,..."

"Ada apa Naruto bertanya hal itu?" tanya Hinata. Naruto memalingkan wajah.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Hinata tersenyum paksa. Jawaban cuek yang menyebalkan, ya. "Souka,..."

"Apakah dia baik padamu?" tanya Naruto lagi, membuat Hinata tersenyum manis. Manis buatan tapi.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan." balas Hinata, mempertahankan seringainya. Naruto mendengus.

"Ternyata kamu juga bisa sinis, ya."

"Itu karena kamu menyebalkan."

"Kukira kamu gadis yang manis."

"Terima kasih." jawab Hinata kembali ke raut _flat_. Naruto mendengus mendengar respons cuek dari Hinata dan memutuskan untuk memperhatikan ketua klub yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Kita mulai rapat hari ini..."

###

###

###

Hinata menghela napas berat lalu mendongak. Terik matahari semakin membuat matanya sakit. Padahal, kerja bakti bersamanya belum selesai. Apalagi, ia ditugaskan bersih-bersih di lapangan. Hinata menggeleng mengusir peningnya.

"Sini biar aku saja yang bersihkan." seseorang merebut sapu dari tangannya. Hinata sedikit menoleh dan mendapati sosok tegap berkulit tan mulai menyapu.

"N-Naruto..."

"Wajahmu sangat merah. Pasti kamu kepanasan. Berteduhlah di bawah pohon."

"Kamu kenapa menghampiriku?" tanya Hinata membuat Naruto mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bu... Bukankah kita sudah berakhir?" Hinata meremas ujung roknya kuat namun sepertinya Naruto masih menanggapi dengan santai.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Hiks!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar isakan kecil Hinata. "Hi-Hinata... Kamu menangis?" dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Naruto mendongakkan kepala Hinata.

Terlihatlah wajah merah Hinata dan sesegukannya yang terdengar ganjal.

"Astaga! Badanmu sangat panas... Ayo kuantar kamu ke UKS!" saat tangan besar Naruto menarik telapak kecil Hinata, gadis itu enggan bergerak sedikitpun.

"Hiks! A-aku-hiks! Sangat pusing..." keluh Hinata membuat Naruto semakin panik. _Kenapa harus sekarang, sih?!_

"Bagaimana ini... Di lapangan ini hanya tersisa kita... Dasar, dimana anggota yang lain sih?" gerutu Naruto dan ia semakin panik saat napas Hinata terlihat memburu, menandakan gejala dehidrasi. Gadis itu hanya menunduk dalam sambil menyentuh dada dengan raut kesakitan.

"Akh! Apa boleh buat!"

GYUUT

Naruto mengangkat Hinata dalam gendongan _bridal style_ nya dan benar-benar bisa merasakan suhu tinggi dari badan ringan Hinata.

"J-jangan gendong aku... A-aku bisa-"

Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Hinata dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Naruto melewati koridor sekolah dan berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya heran dan kaget namun dia acuhkan saja.

"Mana petugas PMR?!"

"UKSnya disini!" seru Shizune-sensei membuat kepanikan Naruto menurun. Guru baik hati tersebut membuka pintu UKS dan Naruto pun memasukinya.

Hinata masih tersengal-sengal dan menutup wajah merahnya.

"Sensei, tadi Hinata tiba-tiba seperti ini setelah bersih-bersih lapangan."

Shizune-sensei yang sibuk melonggarkan dasi dan kancing baju atas Hinata lalu menjawab, "Mungkin dehidrasi. Lihatlah, jarinya juga kaku. Bantu aku memijat tangannya agar tidak kaku." Naruto pun menurut saja.

"Hiks! Sakit, Sensei..." isak Hinata.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Shizune-sensei dengan lembut seraya memijat telapak Hinata. Hinata menunjuk bagian tulang rusuknya.

"S-sesak."

"Jernihkan pikiranmu. Selain dehidrasi, pikiran dan kerja berat juga dapat memperburuk keadaan."

Usai Shizune-sensei berucap seperti itu, Hinata justru semakin terisak. Naruto hanya bisa memijat telapak kanan Hinata yang benar-benar terasa kaku. Dia tidak ahli dalam kesehatan.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Hinata terlihat sedikit tenang walaupun rautnya masih mengernyit dengan wajah merah dan napas yang tersengal.

"Hinata-chan akan baikan jika istirahat beberapa waktu disini. Temani dia sebentar, ya. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Ng... Apakah Hinata sakit berat?" tanya Naruto khawatir, tetap setia memijat tangan kanan Hinata. Shizune-sensei tertawa kecil.

"Tenanglah. Dia hanya sedikit kecapekan dan mungkin ada beban pikiran."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar sakitnya sedikit berkurang?" tanya Naruto lagi. Shizune-sensei berkacak pinggang.

"Kamu ini sangat perhatian ya! Dasar anak muda. Hummm... Kupikir, keberadaan orang yang dia sayang sudah lebih dari cukup, kok. Berikan dia perhatian. Hehehe. Ah~ aku terlalu banyak menonton drama~ ah sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu."

SIINGG

Hening menyapa ruang UKS. Naruto hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang ia lakukan hanya memijat jemari mungil Hinata bergantian agar tidak kaku.

Sepasang mata safirnya menatap nanar ke arah Hinata yang terlihat payah menahan sakit itu.

 _Sesakit itu, ya..._

Lihatlah wajah merah itu. Kelopak matanya menyembunyikan indah manik opal gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka hanya untuk menarik dan membuang napas dengan tercekat. Dahi wajah hingga leher sudah berpeluh dan itu mendorong Naruto untuk menghapusnya dengan sapu tangan biru pudar yang ia bawa.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, pemuda itu mengelap keringat Hinata.

BRAAAKKK

Seseorang membuka pintu UKS dengan kasar membuat Naruto berjengit kaget.

"Hinata-chan!" Shion berjalan terburu-buru menuju ranjang Hinata, mengabaikan sosok Naruto secara tersurat.

"Shion..."

"Astaga... Ada apa ini?! Kamu bagaimana bisa?!" Shion memeluk erat badan bersuhu tinggi milik Hinata. Shion lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kamu! Bagaimana bisa Hinata jadi begini?!" bentak Shion. Naruto hanya diam.

"Shi-Shion-chan... Naruto justru membawaku ke UKS..."

Shion menoleh ke arah Hinata lalu kembali merengkuh gadis itu.

"Kami-sama... Hinata... Kamu membuatku khawatir!" ucap Shion.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat di rumah. Ah... Tapi rumahmu jauh... Hm..." Shion berpikir sejenak lalu melirik ke arah Naruto.

Shion menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuk, "Kau harus mengantar Hinata sampai rumah dengan selamat dan tak tergores sedikitpun!"

"Shion... Ta... Tapi aku bisa minta jemput-"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, Hinata. Kamu adalah prioritas utama. Jadi kamu harus diantar Naruto. Titik!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ambil jaketku dulu di kelas." potong Naruto seraya berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Shion mengangguk setuju, "Kamu benar. Oh! Jangan lupa tas milik Hinata juga!"

"Hn." jawab Naruto.

BLAM

Hinata melupakan rasa ngilu dan sesaknya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Hinata. Shion tersenyum tipis lalu membantu Hinata untuk duduk.

"Tentu saja membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Apalagi? Aku tahu kamu sakit karena memikirkan si bodoh itu. Dasar Bocah Cinta.."

Hinata hanya diam.

KRIEET

Naruto datang sudah siap dengan jaket jingga-hitamnya dan tas Hinata yang ia bawa.

Shion membantu Hinata untuk berjalan karena Hinata masih sedikit oleng saat berjalan. Shion juga mengambil tas milik Hinata dan membawanya.

"Tunggu aku di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku ambil motorku dulu." ucap Naruto dijawab dengan anggukan Shion.

Naruto pun berlalu.

"Tunggu!"

Seruan nyaring Shion membuat Naruto terhenti lalu menoleh.

"Hinata-chan, apakah kamu kedinginan?" tanya Shion lembut.

Dan dengan polosnya, Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Hanya sedikit, kok. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hei, Naruto! Pinjamkan jaketmu untuk Hinata, sini!" perintah Shion membuat Hinata terbelalak.

Naruto tersenyum miring dengan sedikit kekehan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pun tanpa basa-basi melepas jaket dan dengan cekatan, ia beri kepada Shion.

Shion menyeringai saat menerima jaket dari Naruto.

"Arigatou."

"Hn. Aku duluan." ucap Naruto lalu pergi.

Shion menoleh ke arah Hinata lalu memakaikan jaket besar itu ke tubuh mungil Hinata.

"A-apaan, sih, Shion? Aku malu!" tolak Hinata mulai melupakan sakitnya lagi tetapi Shion memang si pemaksa, jadi jaket itu sudah terpasang rapi di tubuh mungil Hinata meski terlihat sangat kebesaran.

"Jangan begitu. Kamu sedang sakit dan butuh kehangatan."

"Tapi ini sangat memalukan!"

"Pilih pakai jaketnya atau kusuruh dia memelukmu?"

"Tidak mau dua-duanya!" rengek Hinata membuat Shion berdecak. "Li-lihatlah ini... Sangat kebesaran bagiku... Bahkan jaketnya membuat tanganku tenggelam dan mencapai setengah pahaku! Aku malu!"

Shion menatap Hinata datar, "Bahkan kamu sampai lupa sakitmu, Hina-chan. Yah... Walaupun wajahmu masih merah, sih. Ini awal yang baik~" ucap Shion riang lalu menaikkan tudung jaket Naruto agar menutupi kepala Hinata. Shion merengkuh bahu Hinata dan membimbing gadis itu berjalan perlahan agar Hinata tidak oleng.

Hinata semakin malu saat hidungnya mencium aroma dari jaket Naruto. Apa yang harus ia harapkan? Parfum maskulin? Aroma jeruk yang fresh? Ini bukan dunia fiktif yang penuh keindahan. Tapi ini tetap saja membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Bukan karena sakit. Ini karena hormon.

" _Heck_! Dasar laki-laki! Jaket ini sangat bau! Berapa tahun dia tidak mencuci jaket ini sih?!" gerutu Shion membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

Gadis indigo itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket. Tak apa walaupun tidak sewangi bayangannya. Toh semua orang tidak mungkin selamanya wangi, kan?

"Eh...? Bukankah itu jaketnya Naruto, ya?"

"Ciyeee..."

"Oh... Jadi dia yang pacarnya Uzumaki Naruto itu?"

ucapan-ucapan yang hampir sama terdengar oleh Hinata dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menutup wajahnuya dengan telapak tangan. _Kami-sama... Aku benar-benar malu..._

Naruto sudah siap dengan motornya di depan gerbang sekolah. Shion masih menuntun Hinata dengan sabar.

"Oii, jaketmu sangat bau! Sudah berapa tahun tidak kau cuci?!" ucap Shion frontal membuat Naruto melotot namun itu hanya sebentar.

"Cerewet sekali, sih. Hinata saja tidak mempermasalahkan kok." balas Naruto ketus. Shion mendesis jengkel.

"Dasar jorok!"

###

###

###

 **Naruto POV**

Aku menatap langkah ringkih Hinata yang dituntun temannya. Lihatlah dia. Sangat kecil saat mengenakan jaketku. Terlihat sangat-

"Oii, jaketmu sangat bau! Sudah berapa tahun tidak kau cuci?!" ceplos temannya Hinata membuatku melotot.

"Cerewet sekali, sih. Hinata saja tidak mempermasalahkan kok." balasku cuek namun dalam hati aku berjanji akan lebih rajin mencuci jaketku itu. Jika tahu jaketku akan dikenakan seorang gadis, pastilah sudah jauh hari aku rajin mencuci jaketku.

"Dasar jorok!" celanya membuatku memicing tidak suka. "Ah, Hinata... Sebenarnya aku tidak rela jika harus memberikanmu pada pemuda jorok itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cepatlah naik dan sampai rumah dengan selamat ya?"

Aku mendengus. _Dasar cewek menyebalkan._

 _###_

 _###_

 _###_

 **Author POV**

Hinata memakai tas yang Shion sodorkan lalu mulai menaiki jok belakang motor milik Naruto.

Oh! Jangan berharap tentang motor _berotot_ dan memiliki jok belakang yang tinggi, _okay?_ Itu hanya motor biasa. Yah... Walaupun menurut Hinata tetap terlalu tinggi, sih. Bahkan dia harus berjinjit untuk menaikinya. _Itu, kan karena kamu pendek, Nata~_

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto sambil sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Hinata mengangguk,

"Ung!"

"Jaga Hinata baik-baik! Dia **harus** sampai rumah dengan selamat tanpa goresan sedikitpun." ucap Shion sambil melipat tangan dengan _bossy_. Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

"Iya iya."

"A-aku duluan, ya, Shion-chan..."

"Ung! Hati-hati, Hinata-chan! Aku akan membuat surat izin untukmu!"

"Arigatou gozaimash." ucap Hinata dijawab dengan senyum simpul Shion.

BRUMM

Itu suara motornya. Bukan mobil.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam. Tak ada yang memulai sepatah kata pun. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Naruto yang bingung hendak ngobrol apa, sementara Hinata sedang sibuk menahan pusing yang mulai kambuh. Apalagi punggungnya sangat nyeri. Rahangnya juga ikut-ikutan nyeri. Duduk menyamping membuat lengannya sedikit bersentuhan dengan punggung Naruto.

Keheningan mungkin hal yang dibutuhkan Hinata saat ini. Dan dalam hati, gadis itu bersyukur Naruto tidak mengajaknya berbincang. Bukan karena apa. Dia hanya sedang sakit rahangnya, jadi sangat malas hanya sekedar buka mulut.

CKIITT

Tak terasa, sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Gadis itu turun dengan perlahan. Ia mendongak, menatap safir yang terhalang kaca helm.

"Domo arigatou, Naruto." ucap Hinata lalu membungkuk formal.

"Apakah kamu besok masuk?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan kaca helm nya agar bisa memandang Hinata secara langsung. Hinata mendongak,

"Sepertinya iya."

Hening mengisi. Naruto hanya menatap wajah merah Hinata yang terlihat pucat, "Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sok kuat."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan meletakkan kedua tangannya yang saling mengepal diatas dada.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan." ucap Hinata cepat saat Naruto mulai menyalakan mesin motor.

"Hn."

Motor Naruto berbalik dan menggilang dari tikungan. Hinata menunduk. _Apakah... Aku salah?_

 _###_

 _###_

 _###_

Hinata membuka matanya yang sangat berat, saat ia merasa cahaya pagi menyelinap melalui gorden yang sudah dibuka. Mungkin ibunya yang membuka tirai tersebut.

Gadis berkulit putih langsat itu menyentuh dahi dan menemukan kompres. Ia menoleh ke arah nakas dan menemukan sebaskom air. Dan Hinata baru menyadari bahwa saat ini masih memakai jaket milik Naruto.

BLUSH

Rasanya sangat hangat. Hinata sangat suka sensasi itu.

KREETT

"Ah, Hinata-chan sudah bangun."

"Kaa-chan."

Wanita bermata sayu itu mendekati Hinata sambil membawa bubur dan susu dalam nampan. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Ayo makan dahulu." ucap ibunya dan Hinata hanya menurut. Gadis bersurai panjang itu duduk.

"Apa hari ini aku tidak akan sekolah?" tanya Hinata. Ibu menyuapkan bubur kepada Hinata.

"Untuk hari ini, jangan dulu, ya. Kamu sepertinya masih lelah. Lagipula, ini sudah jam delapan." jawab ibu membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"Be-begitu, ya..." gumam Hinata membuat ibu tertawa kecil. Ibu kembali menyuapkan bubur.

"Tadi malam, kamu sangat rewel seperti anak TK."

"M-maaf, Kaa-chan..." ucap Hinata sambil tertunduk menyesal.

"Ah... Tidak, justru Kaa-chan suka. Anak Kaa-chan masih mau bermanja. Kamu tahu? Walaupun Kaa-chan menyuruh Hinata untuk melepas jaket itu, Hinata tidak mau. Kaa-chan berkali-kali memaksa karena jaket itu tidak wangi tapi Hinata bilang suka. Hihihi!"

Hinata mengernyit.

 **Flashback On**

 _"Hinata, lepas jaketnya! Ayo berganti pakai piyama dahulu."_

 _"Aku tidur pakai seragam saja, Kaa-chan." Hinata masih tertidur, mugkin tadi hanya ngelindur. Ibu mendengus samar._

 _"Kamu ini sakit. Harus pakai piyama yang hangat!" ucap Ibu tegas. Hinata mengeluh kekanakan membuat Ibu tertawa, tidak jadi marah._

 _"Hinata mau pakai jaket ini!"_

 _"Baiklah... Kalau begitu ganti piyama lalu kembali pakai jaketnya, setuju?" tawar Ibu sambil menyentuh bahu kecil Hinata. Anak manja itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk sambil masih terpejam. "Kalau begitu buka matanya dulu. Lalu ganti piyama. Okay?"_

 _"Okay!"_ _Hinata bangun dan melepas jaket lalu diberikan pada Ibu kemudian menerima piyama dari Ibu tercinta._

 _Ditengah waktu Hinata ganti baju di kamar mandi, Ibu mencium aroma yang tidak enak di jaket tersebut. Bukan busuk, sih. Ya pokoknya itulah!_

 _"Mana jaketnya?"_

 _"_ _Hinata yakin mau pakai jaket bau ini?" tanya Ibu._

 _"Ini bukan bau, Kaa-chan. Ini hanya belum dicuci."_

 _"Sama saja, Sayang... Nanti kamu tidur tidak nyaman."_

 _"Nyaman! Aku mau tidur pakai jaket itu!" ucap Hinata keras kepala. Ibu tak habis pikir tapi akhirnya mengalah._

 _"Itu punya temannya Hinata, ya?" tanya Ibu saat Hinata sudah memakai lagi jaket itu dan bersiap tidur._

 _"Ung!" jawab Hinata lalu terpejam. Ibu hanya bisa menggeleng lalu menghela napas._

 **Flashback Off**

Hinata mengerjap saat diceritakan Ibu seraya disuapi.

"Jaket itu pasti milik cowok, ya..." tebak Kaa-chan. Hinata terkejut.

"Kaa-chan kok bisa tahu?"

Ibu tertawa lalu menepuk lembut puncak kepala Hinata penuh kasih, "Karena Kaa-chan pernah muda! Hihihi!"

"Ja-jangan bilang Chichi, ya, Kaa-chan... Nanti Chichi marah..."

"Kata siapa marah? Ayahmu itu hanya cemburu."

"Eh?"

"Setiap Ayah, pasti seperti itu, Hinata-chan... Ayah hanya khawatir pada Hinata. Tidak bermaksud membatasi kamu. Itu saja." ujar Ibu memberi pengertian pada Hinata.

"Apa seperti itu?"

"Iya. Hinata masih ingat saat Ayah pertama kali tahu Hinata pacaran?" tanya Ibu dibalas dengan anggukan malas dari Hinata.

"Ayah berpidato panjang lebar dan makin membatasiku." keluh Hinata. Ibu kembali tertawa gemas melihat ekspresi merajuk putrinya yang sudah ABG.

"Kamu tahu Ayah sangat sayang pada Hinata. Ayah masih menganggap bahwa Hinata adalah putri kecilnya jadi selalu memastikan bahwa Hinata berada dibawah pengawasan Ayah."

"Tapi Hinata sudah besar!"

"Iya. Tapi Ayah pun tidak mau terjadi apa-apa kepada Hinata. Hinata paham?" Ibunya menyuapkan sesendok terakhir. Hinata mengangguk lesu. "Anak baik. Habiskan susunya, ya. Setelah itu tidur."

"Hai', Kaa-chan."

###

###

###

Langkah santai Hinata menggema di lorong sekolah. Ini masih lumayan pagi, jadi masih sedikit siswa yang masuk.

"Hinata!" suara itu membuat Hinata menoleh. Ternyata si pemanah.

"Ng... Kamu Ootsutsuki Toneri, ya?"

Toneri tersenyum lalu mengangguk semangat. "Kamu kemarin tidak masuk, ya?" tebak Toneri. Hinata terbelalak.

"Kok kamu tahu?"

"Aku melihat kebun tapi tidak ada kamu. Kemarin kan hari kumpul."

"Be-begitu, ya..."

Sejenak, mereka hanya diam.

"Hinata mau temani aku latihan memanah?" tawar Toneri. Hinata mendongak, menatap sepasang mata cerah Toneri.

"Pulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Hinata dijawab dengan anggukan dari Toneri.

"Di tempat aku berlatih dulu." lanjut Toneri membuat Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Iya, aku akan menemani Toneri-san latihan." setuju Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Toneri tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, nanti kutunggu, ya. Jaa!" Toneri berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan. Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Toneri sejenak lalu kembali berjalan.

BRUUK

"Aww..." rintih Hinata saat merasa keningnya yang tertutup poni itu menabrak sesuatu yang tidak keras tapi tidak empuk. Hinata mendongak dan mendapati pemuda berkulit tan menatapnya tajam. "Ehh... Maaf tadi aku menabrakmu..."

"Kamu sudah sembuh?" ucap Naruto membuat Hinata mengernyit.

"Eh? Ah... I-iya, aku sudah sembuh..." jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala.

PUK

Hinata kembali mendongak saat merasakan puncak kepalanya terasa agak berat dan hangat. Ternyata Naruto menepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Jangan seenaknya sakit seperti kemarin lagi."

Sepasang pipi tembam Hinata merona saat melihat Naruto tersenyum, "A-aku juga tidak tahu... S-sudahlah! Aku mau ke kelas!" Hinata menggeleng agar tangan Naruto lepas dari kepalanua lalu berjalan dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap punggung kecil Hinata yang menjauh dengan tawa kecil. Hinata yang gugup. Hinata yang pemalu. Hinata yang jujur. Hinata yang ceroboh. Hinata tetaplah Hinata yang dulu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata terlihat seperti berhenti lalu membalikkan badan pada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mengernyit.

"Te-terima kasih karena telah meminjamkanku jaketmu. A-aku merasa terbantu..." Hinata membungkuk formal lalu kembali berjalan. Naruto mengerjap.

Dan Hinata tetaplah Hinata yang baik hati. Naruto mengulas senyum tipis lalu berjalan santai. Lalu apa yang membuat mereka _break_?

Naruto berpikir ini hanya salah paham.

###

###

###

Hinata memasuki tanah lapang yang tadi pagi dimaksud Toneri. Ternyata di sana sudah ada Toneri yang sibuk memanah.

Sesaat setelah meluncurkan anak panahnya, Toneri menoleh ke arah Hinata lalu tersenyum singkat.

"Hai, Hinata! Kamu duduk saja dahulu di bawah pohon itu." ucap Toneri lalu Hinata menurut.

Yang Hinata lakukan di bawah pohon hanya duduk dan memperhatikan Toneri memanah. Bingung mau ngapain, sih.

Tak lama kemudian, Toneri berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah selesai latihan. Terima kasih, ya, sudah mau menungguku." ucap Toneri sambil meminum air mineral yang ia bawa. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kenapa kamu seringkali beruntung, sih?" tanya Hinata membuat Toneri mengernyit. Beruntung?

"Beruntung tentang apa?"

"Tentang memanah. Aku lihat, kamu seringnya mengenai tengah target. Memanah, kan tentang keberuntungan, kan?" jelas Hinata membuat Toneri tertawa kecil.

Pemuda itu menggeleng untuk menjawab, "Tentu saja masih ada usahaku. Memanah itu bukan soal keberuntungan, tapi tentang bagaimana kamu bisa fokus pada targetmu, ketajaman dan kejelian mata serta kesabaran. Jika kamu tidak fokus, kamu tidak akan bisa mengenai target!"

Hinata beroh ria seraya mengangguk paham.

"Dan aku beruntung bertemu denganmu." gumam Toneri.

"Kamu bilang apa?" tanya Hinata meminta pengulangan.

"Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu." ulang Toneri ringan. "Hinata, aku suka kamu. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

DEG

Hinata merasa kakinya kesemutan sekarang, "A-apa?"

"Aku suka padamu. Kamu mau jadi pacarku atau tidak? Apakah masih kurang jelas?"

Hinata mendengus tak percaya. Pemuda ini... Sangat frontal. Bahkan Hinata sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata sekedar untuk membalas. Ini terlalu mengagetkan bagi si gadis bermanik _amethyst_. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Bukan karena apa. Pengakuan mendadak itu sangat frontal dan itu membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu, Hinata?" tagih Toneri. Hinata masih diam walau kini Toneri menyentuh pundaknya. "Hinata?"

###

###

###

 **Naruto POV**

Aku selesai main hp di kelas dan memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi saat hendak menuju parkiran, aku melihat Hinata sedang duduk di bawah pohon bersama dengan seseorang laki-laki yang sekali dua kali kulihat sering mengobrol dengan Hinata.

Aku berhenti dan memicingkan mata.

 _S_ _edang apa mereka?_

Aku sangat penasaran dan memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka namun masih dengan jarak yang _aman._

"Dan aku beruntung bertemu denganmu." laki-laki tersebut berucap pelan membuatku terbelalak. _Dia menyatakan perasaan secara tidak langsung!_

"Kamu bilang apa?" tanya Hinata meminta pengulangan dan aku tahu Hinata pasti saat ini berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu." ulang laki-laki itu membuatku semakin bergemuruh. "Hinata, aku suka kamu. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

Aku penasaran dengan jawaban Hinata.

"A-apa?" aku mendecak sebal. Hinata gugup!

"Aku suka padamu. Kamu mau jadi pacarku atau tidak? Apakah masih kurang jelas?"

Itu sudah jelas! Tidak usah diulang juga pasti sudah terdengar, dasar bodoh.

"Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu, Hinata?" tagihnya.

Hinata masih diam walau kini laki-laki itu menyentuh pundaknya. Aku semakin tidak suka saat ada laki-laki yang menyentih dia seenaknya.

"Hinata?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi. "Kuanggap kamu menyetujuinya."

Eh, sembarangan saja menyimpulkan. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, apalagi laki-laki itu seperti mau mencium Hinata. Tidak boleh!

 **Naruto POV End**

###

###

###

Hinata masih membeku saat Toneri mendekatkan wajah. Gadis lugu itu masih terpikir untuk menolak atau menerima, ya?

"Berani maju, kuhajar kamu." suara berat itu menginterupsi Toneri, membuat Toneri dan Hinata lantas menoleh.

"N-Naruto?" gumam Hinata heran. Toneri mendengus karena ada yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Kamu siapa? Ini bukan urusanmu. Pergi saja sana!"

Naruto terlihat menahan emosi. Adegan tinju sedikit boleh gak, sih? Ah, gak usahlah. Najis nyentuh cowok menyebalkan itu.

"Dia pacarku!" ucap Naruto tegas.

"Masih pacar, kan. Bukan istrimu, jadi secara hukum aku masih berhak merebutnya."

Tangan Naruto gatal. Ia menarik lengan Hinata, membuat si gadis berdiri dengan paksa.

"Hinata milikku. Sedikit saja kamu menyentuhnya dan menatapnya nafsu, kuhancurkan wajahmu." aura disekitar Naruto sangat dingin membuat Toneri bergidik. Hinata menelan ludah, tak berani berkata-kata.

Naruto menarik Hinata agar pergi dari tempat itu hingga parkiran. Naruto menaiki motornya, "Naik!"

Hinata pun menurut karena takut wajah sangar Naruto. Sangat takut hingga rasanya telapak tangannya terasa dingin dan gemetar. Hinata pun duduk menyamping.

BRUMM

Naruto mengendarai motor dengan sedikit kencang, membuat Hinata berpegangan erat pada baju bagian belakang Naruto.

"Pegangan padaku, jangan bajuku. Nanti sobek." ucap Naruto.

"Ti-tidak akan sobek, kok." ujar Hinata keras kepala. Naruto mendesah lelah.

Diambilnya tangan Hinata agar melingkari badannya, begitu pula tangan yang satunya.

"Kenapa tanganmu sangat dingin?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus tangan Hinata yang kini sudah melingkar di badannya. Ia masih mengendarai motor, "Kamu takut?"

"Ti-tidak..." Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung Naruto.

"Kalau begitu pegang erat-erat badanku agar tanganmu jadi hangat." ucap Naruto sambil melepas tangannya dari tangan Hinata.

BLUSH

Kedua pipi Hinata memerah dan benar saja, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum simpul dan mulai memelankan laju motornya.

"Ka-kamu semakin cerewet..." ucap Hinata.

"Itu karena kamu."

"Kenapa tidak membiarkan Toneri menyatakan perasaannya saja?"

"Tadi dia hampir menciummu!" ucap Naruto gemas dengat sifat polos dan lola Hinata.

"Eh? Apa iya?"

CKIIT

Naruto berhenti di pinggir jalan yang sangat sepi lalu turun dari motor. "Jangan menurut jika diajak laki-laki. Kamu masih sangat polos." ucap Naruto sambil kedua tangannya mengurung Hinata di jok.

"Termasuk kamu?" tanya Hinata, menautkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada, gugup. Naruto memandang lekat wajah Hinata yang merah. Sangat manis.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki manapun merebutmu dari ayahmu, kecuali aku."

Hinata mendongak dengan alis mengernyit, "I-itu curang!"

Naruto merangkum sebelah pipi tembam Hinata lembut dan memegang pinggang Hinata. Ia menatap bibir Hinata dan mendekat. Ia sudah memiringkan kepala dan terpejam,

BRUUKH

Hinata memeluk Naruto erat, "Terima kasih karena telah menjagaku."

Naruto terbelalak, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan membalas rengkuhan gadis itu lebih erat. _Dasar kelinci polos._ Begitu pikir Naruto geli.

Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata melepas pelukannya. "Kamu mempermainkanku!"

"Hah?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis bingung.

"Dulu kamu setuju putus denganku, kan?"

"Aku tidak bilang setuju."

"Tapi kamu diam!"

"Saat itu aku hanya bingung denganmu yang tiba-tiba minta putus. Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya kamu bertanya seperti itu sejak dulu-hiks! Aku marah! Aku kecewa padamu-hiks! Kamu selalu saja membuatku bingung dengan sikap diammu!" Hinata memukul dada bidang Naruto tiap berkata. Naruto masih diam hingga pukulan itu melemah.

Naruto masih diam saat Hinata menunduk dan bersandar pada dadanya.

"Kenapa laki-laki justru sangat sulit dimengerti, sih?" gumam Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum. Bukannya kebalik, ya, neng?

"Kalau begitu..." Naruto menegakkan badan Hinata agar ia bisa menatap mata sembabnya. Pemuda itu mengusap air mata Hinata, "Mari kita belajar saling memahami. Tidak usah terburu-buru. Kita hadapi permasalahan ini bersama. Tumbuh dewasa bersama. Dan suatu saat nanti, aku akan bisa melihatmu sebagai Uzumaki Hinata. Ya?"

Er... Jadi, secara tidak langsung Naruto ngelamar, nih?

Hinata menatap sepasang manik safir Naruto yang memancarkan aura serius namun juga menenangkan. "Tolong... Jaga aku hingga waktu itu tiba. Ya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kamu bisa percaya padaku."

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku percaya pada Naruto-kun."

###

###

###

 _Pernah._

 _Kamu diposisi yang disakiti._

 _Kamu sendirian kutinggal._

 _Kamu frustrasi dengan sikapku._

 _Begitu juga aku._

 _Pernah juga aku diposisimu._

 _Pernah kurasa sedih._

 _Pernah kupikir kalut._

 _Seperti kamu membolak-balik duniaku._

 _Seperti kamu mengguncang pikiranku._

 _Seperti kamu mencuri alamku._

 _Begitu pun aku dalam anggapanmu, kan?_

 _Kita sama sama impas._

 _Sama sama pernah ada diposisi itu._

 _Aku pernah menyakitimu walau tidak sengaja._

 _Kamu pernah menyinggungku meski tak sadar._

 _Itu bukan masalah yang kecil._

 _Tapi bukan pula hal besar yang patut dibahas._

 _Kita hanya remaja._

 _Mari belajar saling memahami._

 _Masih ada waktu untuk itu._

 _Tidak usah buru buru._

 _Biarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya._

 _Biarkan saja._

 _Walau ada diantara kita saling mengecewakan._

 _Bukankah dalam setiap hubungan tak selamanya bahagia?_

 _Pernah,_

 _Dan seringkali terjadi pada kita._

 _Adakalanya takdir menjauhkan._

 _Adakalanya kebetulan kecil justru menyatukan._

 _Bahkan disaat kita siap melepaskan, ada saja kebetulan terjadi antara kita._

 _Begitu juga sebaliknya._

 _Disaat kita sangat memaksa ingin berdua, ada saja penghalang kita._

 _Bukankah itu sangat membingungkan?_

 _Aku berpikir begitu, tapi,..._

 _Kalau kamulah akhir dari rangkaian ini,_

 _Aku tidak masalah._

 _Dengan siapapun aku dekat ,_

 _Jika akhirnya benakku hanya terpaku kamu,_

 _Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu._

 _Pada siapapun aku bersama,_

 _Jika akhirnya kamu yang jadi tujuanku,_

 _Aku sanggup menjalaninya._

 _Aku tidak sepenuhnya pasrah terhadap takdir._

 _Masih ada perjuanganku didalamnya._

 _Dan aku yakin,_

 _Kamu pun berjuang sepertiku._

 _Atau mungkin lebih keras dibanding aku?_

 _Mari kita hadapi semuanya tanpa takut._

 _###_

 _###_

 _###_

 ** _Sepenggal puisi untukmu, iya, kamu. Jangan pura-pura tidak lihat! Hei, aku tahu ini memalukan, tapi ini juga, kan demi..._**

 ** _DEMIKIAN._**

 ** _SEKIAN._**

 _ **yademikamulah!**_

 _ **###**_

 _ **###**_

 _ **###**_

THE END


End file.
